Pets
There are many types of pets on Club Penguin. Puffles will not be included in this article, since they are virtual and no one is behind the screen controlling them. For more information about puffles, click here. The most common pets that Fam Fam's own are uppies, but there are also kitties, bunnies, chickens etc. This article will give a description on all of the pets that pookies may own. Also, this page would give names for each animal, what they might wear, and what to feed them, and where they sleep. Uppies: (for main page, click here) Uppies are puppies in Club Penguin. They are by far the most common pet to see on Club Penguin. Even if uppies are full grown, pookies still call them uppies and not "ogs" or something like that. Some pookies are allergic to uppies, so you better watch out for that. Uppies usually don't get along with kitties, and sometimes chase them, or if the uppie is mean, even skill (kill) the kitty. Most uppies are nice, but sometimes they are not. These kinds of uppies are called MELDU's or Mean Evil Lying Diva Uppie (note the the phrase MELDU is only used in this wiki). What do you feed an uppie, and wear do they sleep? You should feed an uppie dog food (mostly) but on special occasions or if you are having a fancy dinner, it is fine to give them steak, pork, ham, or any other red meat. Chicken or vegetables are fine too. Uppies usually sleep in puffle beds, bean bags, on a family member's bed, or if the mumu and/or dudu is rich, they may get their very own room. What do uppies wear? What uppies wear are very similar to what pookies wear. They most common things uppies wear is the color yellow and the Guardian Dog Mask with loads of accessories. For more information of what uppies wear, click here. Uppies otherwise wear the African Painted Dog Costume or the wolf costume from the Earth Day Party and wear accessories such as scarves and boas, and maybe a stuffed pet or mittens. What do you name an uppie? Their are many different names for an uppie. For more information, click here. Kitties: (for main page, click here) Kitties are, well, cats in Club Penguin. They are not nearly as common as uppies, and lots of pookies hate kitties for some unknown reason. Just like uppies, kitties are not called cats (or "wats"or "cwats" or something like that) when they grow up. Kitties almost always hate uppies. If you are a mumu/dudu and want to get several pets, it would be smart to not adopt a kitty and an uppie together. When kitties and uppies pair up, they most likely will create drama and may make some members of you household leave the igloo. Most kitties are nice, but like uppies, they can be mean too. These kinds of kitties do not have their own name yet, so many people call them diva kitties instead of MELDK's (note that MELDK is not an official name for Mean Evil Lying Diva Kitties, it is just used as an example). What do you feed a kitty, and where do they sleep? Kitties usually just eat cat food. It is very rare that families would give their kitty table scraps, since kitties are picky and table scraps will give them a tummy ache and may make them sick. Sometimes families feed their kitty chicken, salmon, tuna, or any other kind of fish or bird if they are serving at the table. Kitties usually sleep on puffle beds or bean bags. Kitties can also sleep on a family members bed, but kitties rarely get their own room like uppies may get, mostly because kitties aren't as common as uppies, and if their is a kitty in the Petshop, most rich mumus/dudus won't adopt them and ditch them for a rare uppie. What do kitties wear? Most kitties simply wear the Snow Leopard Costume or Orange Tabby Cat with accessories such as scarves and boas and maybe a stuffed pet or mittens. The other way kitties may dress is not that common. They wear either the colors black, orange, yellow, white, brown, or if they are on CPPS, they may wear the color black. They also wear dresses, cat ears, boas etc. For more information on what kitties wear, click here. What do you name a kitty? Like uppies, their are lots of things to name a kitty. For more information, click here. Bunnies: (for main page, click here) Bunnies are one of the most least common pets, besides the category we will mention later. Bunnies are so uncommon, they don't even have a unique name! Pookies just call them bunnies. Most pookiers don't even know they exist. Bunnies are usually very quiet, and don't interract with the other pets and household members a Fam Fam might have. They are usually the first ones to say "got to go" or leave the household without the Fam Fam knowing they are gone. They are very forgettable in Pookie History. What do you feed a bunny, and where do they sleep? Bunnies are usually feed carrots, lettuce, celery, or any other vegetable. Some fam fam's feed them something called "Bunny Food" which is probably a mix of vegetable and grains. Bunnies almost always sleep in a cage, but very rarely bunnies will sleep in a puffle bed or a bean bag. Since bunnies are rodents and you can't train/potty train them, they never sleep on a family members bed because you don't want a bunny to take a dump on your Grandma's new fancy knit blanket! That's just gross! What do bunnies wear? Bunnies usually wear the blue bunny costume from the treasure book. Many new bunnies ditched that costume for the Pink Rabbit Puffle outfit. Ever since the puffle creature outfits came out, a few newbie players had pet unicorns and other creatures, but this is so rare today, it is like seeing a discolored pookie having a rich mumu. What do you name bunnies? Bunnies don't have an official name page yet, but you can find some good names, here. Farm animals (Chickens, Cows, Pigs, and Sheep, and Horses) These pets are by far the rarest pets in pookie society, but it has been seen before. Mostly poor families have farm animals. Farm animals don't have official unique names, but some pookies call them wicks (chicks and chickens) Cow Cows (cows and calves) Pwiggy wiggy's (pigs and piglets) Seeps (sheep, pookies call lambs wambs) Hworsy (horses and foals) What do you feed farm animals, and where do they sleep? Chickens should be fed grain, bird seeds, corn, or any other grain-like food. You don't need to feed cows, because they just eat the grass in the backyard. Cows make great lawnmowers! Pigs eat anything they see, so if you have loads of leftover table scraps (enough until the uppie is full, if you have one that is) the pig will eat everything. You can even give pigs food from the garbage can! Sheep, like cows, don't have to be fed since they get their nutrition from grass and clover outside. Horses eat the same as sheep and cows. Chickens sleep in chicken coops, and pigs, sheep, cows and horses should sleep in a barn. Chickens can also sleep in a barn if you don't have the materials to make a chicken coop. What do farm animals wear? Chickens usually wear the Rooster Costume and Rooster Feet and maybe a boa. Cows wear the Cow Costume and Hooves with an amulet or a decoration of some sort. Pigs wear the Funny Pig Snout with The Funny Pig Hat with a pink hoodie or dress, and if the pig is rare, he/she may wear the original pink boa. Sheep wear the Big Bad Wool Costume with hooves and of course, decorations of your choice. Horses of course wear the Horse Costume with hooves and you may never guess, decorations. What do you name farm animals? Like bunnies, farm animals do not have an official name page. The link I gave on all the the other subtopics won't work, so I will make a list right on the article to give you ideas Chickens: Cluck, Cluck-Cluck, Cockle, Cockle-Doodle-Doo, Coo, Coo-Coo, Doodles, Dots, Feathers, Noodles, Pecker, Speckles, and Wattles. Cows: Cookie, Cookies, Cookie's-and-Cream, Cream, Milky, Milky-way, Moo, Moo-Moo, Oreo, Patches, Spot, Spotty, Spots, Udder Pigs: Blossom, Cherry, Melon, Mud, Muddy Pink, Pinky, Oink, Oinky Sheep: Wooly, Wool, Fluffy, Fuzz, Fluff, Fuzzy, Fluff-Ball, Fuzz-Ball, Snowy, Cozy, Hot-Chocolate. Horse: Nay, Hay, Grassy, (The color the horse is with a Y next to it, ex: Browny, Blacky etc), Cheese-Cake, Speedy, Speedo. Trivia: * Families owning farm animals is rarer than a rare mumu owning a pet unicorn * Chickens are the most common farm animal * Most costumes from farm animals comes from the 2014 fair * Pigs are the least common pet in Club Penguin * Uppies are the most common pet in Club Penguin * Most families who own farm animals are poor and usually have un-rare pookies who are grateful for any mumu/dudu * Families always ask a person in the pet shop to be a farm animal, because they are very rare * Only uppies can be discolored, although this has only been seen once * Most people who are/own farm animals are not rare * Most rich mumu/dudu's will not even except a kitty into their household, let alone a bunny or farm animal * Farm animals were seen the most often in June 2014, but they almost died off completely after that * People have to plan ahead of time to adopt farm animals, they must have a grassy backyard, a chicken coop, a barn, and a fence to make sure the animals don't run away * Although the mumu/dudu is not trying to be mean, the pookie(s) usually have to milk the cow(s). Most pookies who do this are not rare, and they are still grateful that they have a family